


Baby Baby

by house_of_forgotten_lies



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Fluff, Foreplay, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, New Year's Eve, Praise, Small Plot, Smut, baby baby au, bookworm taehyun, party guy minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_forgotten_lies/pseuds/house_of_forgotten_lies
Summary: What happens when an introverted Nam Taehyun meets an extroverted Song Minho? Well...--based on Winner's song Baby Baby--





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know Taehyun left Winner, but I wrote this before he did.

_ Baby baby, I hate this night _

_ Baby baby, I hate being alone. _

_ Let’s spend this lonely night together, _

_ Let’s forget everything and let’s get drunk. _

* * *

 

**_June 24th 2:45 am_ **

     The windows were vibrating, the glassware in the cabinets was trembling and the picture frames on the baby blue walls were all tilted. Taehyun sat at his bay window with a book on his lap. His large window overlooked the neighbor's house, where a massive party was taking place. This wasn’t the first time, and it wouldn’t be the last either. His next door neighbour threw parties year round. Give him a reason to blare his speakers and buy 50 different drinks, he’ll do it. Tonight was mid-summer, one of the bigger parties thrown during the year. 

      Taehyun watched from behind his curtain and wondered how one person could know so many other people. He absent-mindedly picked up his cell phone and checked to see if anyone had written him a message. 

_ Nothing. _

      Discouraged by his lack of friends he attempted to pick his book up again. He only managed to get through half a page when the whoops and hollers pulled him away again. Someone had drunkenly fallen into the pool and three other people followed suit.The smell of weed slowly seeped through his partially open window. Sighing, Taehyun shut the window and pulled the curtain closed. 

     His fingers gently traced the corners of his page, flicking it up occasionally. Suddenly the music died down and somewhere in the distance, police sirens whaled. One of the other neighbours couldn’t bare the torture of listening to heavy bass EDM and called the cops. This was Taehyun’s favourite part, watching everyone scramble to safety, trying to muffle the scent of the marijuana and all the alcohol. The lights flickered off and people swarmed either into the house or hopped the fences to run away. 

_      Finally, I can sleep.  _ Taehyun thought. He pulled the covers over his body as he got into bed. Just as his eyes shut, he was rudely awoken by his dog barking in the backyard. Groaning loudly, Taehyun crawled out of the warm comfort of his bed and went to go see what was wrong. His kitchen light flickered for a while before settling and slowly growing brighter.

     He opened the door to the backyard and called out his dog’s name. He then turned the backyard light on and called out. 

     “Who’s there?”

     “Shhh, I’m trying to pet your dog, dude,” a very drunk and quiet voice responded. Taehyun squinted into  the darkness and spotted a guy, roughly the same height as him, squatting near a rosebush with his arm outstretched. 

     “Why are you in my backyard?” questioned Taehyun, cautiously walking outside. 

     “You have a dog!” Replied the stranger, as if the answer was  _ so  _ obvious. 

     Teddy (Taehyun’s dog) approached the stranger skeptically. Sniffing his hand thoroughly, he then offered his head. The stranger lightly patted the dog’s head and began to chuckle. 

     “Nice doggie,” the stranger cooed. The sound of car doors slamming at the house next door suddenly alerted the stranger who sharply got up, scaring Teddy. 

     “Shit, the police,” the stranger cussed, trying to back away. Unfortunately, he lost his balance and fell. He rolled onto his side, puking up all the drinks he had ingested and with a final moan, passed out on the lawn. Rolling his eyes, Taehyun talked over to the limp body and picked him up. 

_      I’m not built for carrying people around,  _ Tae thought as he struggled to bring the stranger inside. His big fluffy dog followed him inside.  He managed to drag him as far as the couch, practically dumping the man. He put a glass of water on the coffee table, draped a spare blanket across his body and then placed a warm cloth on his head. After making sure the stranger was comfortable, he finally retired to bed.

* * *

 

**_June 24th 3:30am_ **

     Mino awoke in a far more comfortable setting than he recalled passing out in. He noticed the fleece blanket first and its smell. It smelled like lavender and a soft hint of men’s cologne - hardly noticeable. Then the room he lay in. It was very modern. White walls with grey furniture, accented with sky blue. The couch he lay on was comfortable and it quietly summoned him to rest, and so he did.

* * *

 

**_June 24th 11:12am_ **

     The smell of porridge and fried eggs filled Mino’s nostrils and made his stomach growl. The second he opened his eyes, the bright morning light sent a sharp stabbing pain in his head. He groaned loudly and covered his face with the grey fleece blanket.

     “Water is on the table next to you,” Tae called out from the kitchen. Through heavily hooded eyes, Mino tried to find the said glass. His long fingers made contact with the cool glossy surface of the cup and slowly wrapped around it. He swung his legs off the couch and brought the drink to his lips. It felt heavenly as the cool and tasteless liquid poured down his throat. 

     “Here, this will help,” Taehyun said coming up beside him with a bottle of pills. Mino observed the stranger's features. They were quite dainty. He had a very thin frame, and fluffy dark brown hair. His face was wonderfully structured and his features were very mischievous. 

     Mino broke out of his trance, awkwardly coughing and taking the pills from Taehyun. 

     “I think I should probably introduce myself. I’m Song Minho,” he said quietly. 

     “Nam Taehyun. You should eat before you leave, fill your stomach before it digests itself.” 

     Mino could do nothing more than look at the rug and nod. When Tae returned to the kitchen, Mino drank down two pills and then walked over to the kitchen. He noticed the open medicine cabinet and put the bottle back. The round kitchen table was set with a full breakfast meal- appetizers and all. Mino smiled to himself, admiring the effort put into the food. 

     “If you need any extra seasoning, let me know. I sometimes underestimate how much I need,” Taehyun said politely, sitting down. 

     The food was flavourful and filling, absolutely no need for extra seasoning. 

     “Don’t eat too fast, your stomach needs a break. And so does your poor liver,” Taehyun said, noticing Mino stuffing his face. 

     “Sorry, mom,” Mino mumbled smirking, rice in his cheeks like a hamster. 

      Taehyun rolled his eyes, picking his food up in small portions with his chopsticks. Mino looked around, noticing the voluminous number of books scattered around the house. 

     “You read a lot, eh?” Mino asked. 

     “You party a lot, eh?” Taehyun replied. Mino narrowed his eyes. 

     “Why the sudden hostility?” he questioned.

     “You should be more careful walking into strangers backyards, you never know who the owner is,” Taehyun threatened playfully. Mino bit down on his lip to hide his smile; he already liked this guy.

* * *

 

**_December 31st 11:45 pm_ **

     “15 minutes!” Mino screamed. 

     “Yah! Relax!” Taehyun hissed, trying to read on the living room couch. 

     “It’s New Year’s Eve, I refuse to relax,” Mino replied, sneaking up behind Taehyun and putting a party hat over his head. The elastic slapped his chin causing him to yelp and then glower at his boyfriend. Ever since the mid-summer party, the two had been talking non-stop. Mino moved in with Taehyun and they got a siamese cat, Max, to accompany Teddy. 

     “How much have you drank already?” Tae asked, removing the hat. 

     “Only like, two shots of everything,” Mino slurred. Taehyun shut his book and placed it on the coffee table. 

     “I’m serious. I want you moderately sober tonight,” he said huskily. 

     “Only if you’re moderately drunk,” Mino responded, wiggling his eyebrows. 

     “Deal,” Tae replied, walking to the kitchen and pouring himself a shot of Tequila. After downing two shots and a rum & coke, he grabbed Mino’s hand a pulled him upstairs. 

     “You know, I used to hate nights like these,” Mino started. “I always felt so alone even if I was surrounded by crowds of people.”

     “I know how that feels, I always  _ was  _ alone.” Taehyun replied softly, opening the door to his bedroom. 

     “But now, we’re together. And nothing can be better than this,” Mino said, sitting down and leaning on the backboard of the massive bed. 

     “I’m assuming ‘this’ is a super hot boyfriend,” Taehyun said playfully, alcohol starting to kick in. He slowly crawled up the bed, finally finishing on Mino’s lap. His hands loosely wrapped around his partner’s neck while Mino gripped Tae’s waist. 

     Tae didn’t like wasting time and immediately occupied himself with his partners neck, ear lobe, jaw and so on. He took his time, after all, they still had fifteen minutes. He slowly dragged his lower lip up Mino’s neck and when he reached his earlobe, nibbled gently. Just enough to get his partner to gasp softly and steadily drive him insane with pleasure.

      Meanwhile, Mino slipped his hands under Taehyun’s shirt and ran his fingers over his torso. He felt each rib and every abdomen muscle. His fingers ghosted over his spine which caused a shiver to rattle through Taehyun’s body, turning Mino on even more. His eyes were closed but would occasionally flutter open with every sigh. He decided to play with the waistband of Tae’s sweat pants and try to find his hip bones. They jutted out due to his small frame and were one of Mino’s favourite places to tease him. The teasing caused Tae to tug on Mino’s hair harder. 

     “Enough,” Tae whispered, grabbing the edge of his boyfriend’s shirt and pulled it over his head. The shirt collar ruffled up Mino’s hair as it passed over his head and added to Taehyun’s favourite disheveled appearance. He tossed the shirt away and it landed on the lampshade, causing it to rattle loudly. Mino snorted, and grabbed Taehyun’s face in his hands. Their lips finally met. The taste of alcohol  was heavy on both of their tongues and the kiss was sloppy and heated, like all the kisses they shared drunk. 

     The bulge in Mino’s pants was very prominent and so Taehyun decided to slowly sway his hips, his thigh occasionally brushing the clothed cock. 

     “Fuckk,” Mino half growl-moaned into Taehyun’s mouth. 

     The drunker and more heated they got, the raspier Mino’s voice got, and  _ oh god,  _ did Taehyun like it. Taehyun didn’t feel like leaving out any steps tonight. His lips dragged down Mino’s neck, to his broad collar bones and so on until he reached the border of Mino’s waistband. His thin fingers unbuckled the belt and played with the button and zipper of Mino’s jeans. Tae took his time slipping the jeans down his boyfriends legs. Mino assisted as much as he could by lifting his hips up for an easier release. His member became even more obvious as it pressed against the fabric of his boxers. 

     “I see someone is excited to see me,” Tae quipped, kissing down along Mino’s v-line. 

     Mino made a sound in between a scoff and a groan causing Taehyun to snicker. He grazed his teeth over the very edge of Mino’s waistband and then biting into the fabric, pulled them down. The sensation of Tae’s cold teeth made Mino’s dick twitch, further exciting the two men. Mino’s member stood erect in front of Tae, presenting itself to him. 

     “You always get so big for me,” Taehyun teased, perching himself above his lover’s cock. Looking lustfully at Mino, he slowly lowered himself down, never losing eye contact. 

* * *

 

**_December 31st 11:55pm_ **

     Mino observed Taehyun’s face. It always got so mischievous and sexy when he was drunk. His lopsided smirk and narrow eyes always seemed to tease Mino. Taehyun lifted one eyebrow as he slowly got lower. Mino’s hands were clutching the bedsheets under him and his jaw was clenched. He wanted to get his hands on Taehyun and he wanted to feel him so badly, but he knew if he interrupted Taehyun’s foreplay, he wouldn’t get the relief he wanted.

     Taehyun lost eye contact for a second when the tip of Mino’s dick touched his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and and carefully sank down on the enlarged member. Mino inhaled sharply, one hand released the bedsheets and grasped Taehyun’s black hair. Mino loved having something to grab onto, whether it was bedsheets, hair, clothes. But holding on to Tae’s hair gave him the effect of dominance. 

_       Not very dominating when your boyfriend is on top sucking your dick,  _ Mino thought to himself.  _ Not to worry, once he’s done his pleasuring, I’ll show him… _

     Taehyun felt the tip of Mino’s dick hit the back of his throat but he was only half way down. Swallowing the gagging reflex, he lowered himself down even more. Tears prickled his eyes but the satisfaction of Mino gripping his hair and moaning was enough for him to continue. Retracting himself with a pop, he licked his lips.

     “You feeling good?” He asked. 

     “Don’t ask questions, just fuck me, Taehyun,” Mino almost growled.  

     Hollowing out his cheeks and ignoring the gag reflex over and over, Taehyun continued to pleasure his partner. Everytime he rose, his tongue would flash out and circle the tip of Mino’s cock. The gesture would elicit a sharp hiss from Mino, letting Taehyun know he was doing his job well.  He picked up his speed, using his one hand to palm Mino’s balls. The salty taste of precum flourished on Taehyun’s tongue and he suddenly retracted himself. 

     “Damn it, Taehyun,” Mino whimpered. Taehyun bit his lip to stop from smiling. His boyfriend sounded so desperate and it made him even more horny. He slipped his sweatpants off and straddled his boyfriend's hips, one hand stroking Mino’s dick and the other pressed against his chest. Mino’s hands were on Taehyun’s ass, squeezing it and his finger occasional brushed past Taehyun’s hole. 

     “You’ve been good,” Taehyun sighed into Mino’s mouth. That was Mino’s cue. Flipping his boyfriend onto his back rather aggressively, his lips began to ravish his boyfriend’s upp er body. He sucked and nibbled on Taehyun’s neck, collar bones, shoulders, anywhere his lips made contact. His hips grinded against Taehyun’s, their two members rubbing against each other and driving them off the rails. 

     “Fuck me, please,” Taehyun said, his voice hardly audible. 

     “What was that?” Mino asked, his raspy voice echoing through Taehyun’s head. 

     “Fuck me. Make love to me,” Taehyun moaned, his voice beginning to shake. 

     “Hard?” Mino asked, nibbling on Taehyun’s earlobe. 

     “ _ Please.”  _

     The plea was just what Mino wanted. He slicked his index finger with saliva and teased Taehyun’s hole. 

     “Please, please, please,” Taehyun mewled. 

     “You sound like Max when he’s hungry. You hungry for my dick,  _ kitten _ ?” Mino questioned, suddenly pushing a finger into Taehyun. 

     “Ye-hnggg. Y-yes,” Taehyun squeaked. His arms were wrapped around Mino’s neck, fingers fumbling with his hair. Mino’s large fingers pumped in and out at a slow speed, making Taehyun question whether the foreplay was worth the beautiful  torture he was currently receiving. Mino added a second finger without warning, making Taehyun moan loudly. 

     Suddenly, Mino’s fingers slipped out from Taehyun and his body lifted off. 

     “I don’t want to hurt you, I want you to enjoy this,” Mino said huskily. He opened the drawer in the bedside table and got the lube out. The bottle cap cracked open and Mino applied a generous amount to himself. Using the remains on his fingers, he rubbed it around Taehyun’s opening and then carefully slipped in. Both men groaned at the feeling. 

     “So tight, how I like it,” Mino rasped, going as far as he could and then dragged out slowly. He picked up the speed steadily, making sure not to be too rough-  _ yet.  _

_     “ _ Harder, p-please,” Taehyun choked, nails raking Mino’s back. Mino gladly followed through. He retracted slowly and then slammed back in, smashing into Taehyun’s prostate, making his lover scream. 

     “Mino, M-mino I’m getting close,” Taehyun gasped. The feeling in his stomach was twisting and he knew he only needed a few more pumps. 

     “Me, me too,” Mino replied, panting. 

     Taehyun bucked his hips up, meeting each thrust. Then he snapped. It all rushed down to his lower body and then came the sweet release. His insides tightened against Mino’s dick and his head was full of white noise. 

     “Mino, fuck, I’m -ah,” he tried to speak but his words were stolen by Mino’s lips. He felt his boyfriends cock twitch and with a groan Mino released into Taehyun. The two men collapsed, their hearts pounding in their rib cages; threatening to escape. 

     Mino slipped himself out, his cum dripping down his and his lover’s thighs. He lay next to Taehyun, running his fingers gently over his cheek. Taehyun’s lips were red and puffy, but there was still that mischievous smile playing on them. 

     Behind them in the window fireworks went off, filling their room with rainbow colours. 

     “Happy New Year, baby,” Mino chuckled. 

     “Happy New Year,” Taehyun replied, closing his eyes and indulging in the warmth of Mino’s palm on his face. 


End file.
